


Avada Kedavra

by InfiniteSilverStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, remus/tonks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSilverStars/pseuds/InfiniteSilverStars
Summary: Why is the Avada Kedavra curse illegal?What does it feel like?What happens to the victims?How do they die?Where do they go?





	Avada Kedavra

People say that Avada Kedavra is forbidden because it kills, or because it is the worst thing you can do a person or creature, magical or not. While both are true, they are not completely accurate, I saw and heard every moment after I was hit by the curse, by my own Aunt. I was lifted on a stretcher to and I couldn’t feel a thing, I could see, hear, smell and hell I could even taste my own blood seeping from my mouth, but I couldn’t feel a single thing. 

I was laid down on the floor of the Infirmary, and people were called over to see me. Harry, Ron, Hermione and finally Ginny who gently pushed my eyelids over my eyes, so I could no longer see. I couldn’t hear the person I wanted to see the most, the person who I wanted to make sure was safe before I finally let go, more and more people were being dragged in and all I could hear was the muffled cries of friends and family who had lost their loved ones. There were people in the hole entire world, I wish I could see one last time but I know I would never see them again but I knew if they were safe none of that would even matter. 

I heard a scream, the loudest saddest noise I had ever heard, and I knew that voice it was George Weasley, then I heard following screams a loud shrill one and a quieter higher pitched one that was muffled with sobs, Molly and Ginny. Then finally a cry of disbelief from someone, a slightly deeper voice “Fred” and from that moment I knew another person was dying or dead and I continued to hear cries and screams until my mouth went dry after that scream.

Another person screamed, a voice I could place that was familiar just the same scream “Remus” and then my heart broke, I knew that tone of voice it is the one I hoped I would never have to hear again. It was both sad and angry, then I heard a thud of someone being placed beside me. I prayed it wasn’t who I thought I was but in my heart, I knew it was him. I could smell his familiar scent and I silently waited for movement from the other person but nothing happened. Then a gentle hand reached over to mine and then intertwined it with another hand. I couldn’t feel the other hand but I knew who it was, Remus and I couldn’t hear movement. I couldn’t feel anything, but then suddenly I felt the worst pain, even more, painful than the Cruciatus curse. It was the pain of someone you loved dearly dying and I never wanted to feel or hear again after that moment.  
Someone came to me to me, I could hear their approach because no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop hearing however much I wanted to. They whispered “Don’t worry, we will look after him, I promise” and my breath hitched, did they know about the curse and how did they know I could hear them. Maybe she doesn’t think I can hear her, maybe I am going crazy I wish I knew. “Teddy will be fine I promise, I know you can hear me, and I know what the curse does. What puzzles me is that I thought you knew’” I want to sigh in relief, but I can’t Teddy will be safe. I hope one day he knows what happened to us and that we didn’t die in vain. We died so he could be safe. Then each of remaining senses disappears taste, smell then I hear the last scream then I can’t hear a single thing.


End file.
